Part of Me
by Usagi-san loves ME
Summary: A Jarlos James Maslow and Carlos Pena love story! REEEEEEEEEAD! Written by myself and my friend Ellis!


Carlos' POV I storm off of the bus, really upset. I CAN'T believe SHE is there. "Carlos, wait up!" I hear Kendall and Logan say as they catch up to me.  
I let out a sigh and turn to face them.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Dude, it's okay...," Kendall says.  
I roll my eyes. "No, it's not Kendall. It's obvious that he's straight and he doesn't feel the same way," I tell him.  
"But Carlos, how do you know that?" Logan questions.  
"He's dating that whore," I say, shaking my head. Logan and Kendall give me a sympathetic look. "He's just clueless Carlos. James will open his eyes and see it...," Kendall says. I turn back, not facing them.  
"Whatever, I don't want to see him or talk to him. It's obvious that he loves that whore..." I say and walked inside of mine and the guys' hotel room.  
I just wanted to be alone. He will never see what I feel for him. All he cares about is Halston Sage. The girl everyone wants to be. And the girl ever guy wants. He's probably going to be fucking her tonight. Like always. ******  
I walk into my shared room with him. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. "Why can't you see that I love you more then her.. I whisper.  
"Carlitos.." I hear his angelic voice say. I sit up and see him standing by the doorway. "What? James, I want to be alone okay?" I tell him, getting up.  
"Carlos, wait," he says as he grabs my arm. I swallow hard and my chest gets tight. He will NOT get to me, I think. "What is it?" I ask.  
"Would you mind watching Fox when we get back from tour? Halston and I going away for a bit and I need a babysitter for my little doggie," he smiles. I clench my jaw and just loose it.  
"NO. I WILL NOT WATCH YOUR FUCKING DOG! I AM DONE BEING YOUR BACKUP!" I screech. James' eyes went wide. I pull my arm away from his grip. "Now will you excuse me, I am going out for a walk," and I leave.  
"Who the hell does he think he is? I NOT his fucking babysitter! I have a fucking life too you know!" I mumble to myself. I didn't know where I was going but I suddenly bump into someone and fell on the ground.  
"DUDE WATCH THE FUCK WHERE YOUR GOING!" I exclaim.  
"Sorry, dude!" the voice says as he helps me up. I look up to meet brown eyes staring at mine.  
The guy was cute. But he won't have the same feeling that I have with James. The boy smiles.  
"I'm Riley by the way." he says. "I'm new around here and well I'm kinda lost." he says. I can't help but look at the guy.  
"Oh..." was all I said. He chuckles.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
"Carlos.. Carlos Pena.." I reply.  
"Oh, from uh...Big Time Rush, right?" he asks. I nod.  
"At the moment, sadly, yes. Don't tell but I'm kinda having some issues with one of the members." He nods.  
"Hey...you want to hangout?" he asks. I give him a kind smile and nod.  
"Sure," I say.

James' POV I can't believe Carlos said that. My sweet, cute, Latino boy left. He must've been really really mad...  
"James.." I hear a voice say. I look up to see that blond haired girl standing by the door way.  
"Hey Halston..." I reply. She smiles softly and goes sit next to me.  
"Want to hang out today?" she asks as I feel her hand travel lower.  
"No," I say simply. "In fact, Halston, I don't want to be with you anymore. I've seen all the looks you give guys and you act like a total whore and a slut and a skank. You've been running me away from my closest friends in the world and I HATE it. So you know what? Get the fuck out. Call a cab to the airport and go home." I take her hand that's on my back and throw it into the air and leave the room. "I have to call Carlos," I say to myself.

I grab my phone from my pocket and instantly dial his number, which I have memorized by heart.  
"Come on Carlos.. Pick up..." I mutter "Hello?" I hear laughter in the back ground. "Carlos..?" I start to say.  
"Hold on...," Carlos says.  
"No, Riley I'm on the phone!" Carlos laughs. I frown. Who the fuck is Riley? "Sorry, Kendall. What's up?" Carlos says. I let out a sigh.  
"It's not Kendall..." I say.  
"Logan..?" he says.  
"No..." I reply.  
"James..." he says.  
"Yeah..." I hear him sigh.  
"What do you want James? I thought you where with Halston," he says.  
I sit down on the sidewalk outside the hotel building. "C-Carlos, can you please come back?" I ask, teary-eyed. Just her name upsets me. Carlos sighs.  
"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." And with that he hangs up. I let out a shaky breath. "This is going to be a long night..." I think *****  
Few minutes later I see Carlos walking up to me. I stand up.  
"What do you want? James I was kinda busy-" I cut him off with a deep passionate kiss. I close my eyes and cup his face. "I love you."  
Carlos quickly pulls away, wide eyes.  
"No, you.. Are you okay James?" he exclaims. I don't say anything.  
"Your with Halston! You love her! Not me! Your not even, not even.." Carlos says. "I'm bi, Carlos," I admit.  
Carlos didn't say anything for a moment.  
"It's too late James.."  
My eyes search his. "W-What?"  
Carlos looks down. "I said it's too late." I feel like heart is breaking and I look down.  
"O-O-Oh..."  
Carlos looks at me.  
"I think it's the best that you don't go near me..."  
"B-But..." Carlos holds up a hand.  
"Please... Don't argue... You should be with someone you care about...and that person is Halston...," he says.  
"C-Carlos, she's been pushing me away from you guys, she flirts with other guys, and she's a BITCH. A-And Carlos, you're the first person I called when I needed someone to comfort me... What's that say?"  
He doesn't respond to that. "James, why are you just admitting this now?" I look down. "I was scared...," I whisper. He gives me a confused look.  
"Why...?"  
My breath catches in my throat and I feel as if I'm going to cry. "I didn't want to loose you as my best friend in the world."  
His eyes poured into mine as his fingers are around my chin.  
"James, you will always be my best friend no matter what happens..."  
I look down again. "Whatever. It's too late, anyway." Carlos sighs and nods. "This is for the best. I mean, I already found someone else...," he says. I look up at him. "His name is Riley, he and I are going on a date tonight." I resist the urge to yell 'I can treat be better than him! I've loved you too long to just let you go!' And instead I just give a simple, "Okay." It comes out choked and I can hardly even say it.  
Carlos gives me a small smile as he hugs me.  
"Remember, we're always best friends," he whispers.  
I close my eyes in order to keep from bawling my eyes out in his arms. "Y-Yeah," I whisper back.  
Then I hear him say those words.  
"Thanks Jamie, I love you..."  
My heart stops beating for a few moments. "Don't say that, Carlos... Don't toy with me."  
Carlos pulls away. He knew what I meant. He just shakes his head.  
"Sorry James.. This isn't right. We can't be together and when I mean together as in... We can't be friends... I'm sorry James," he says and looks away.  
I shake my head. "No you're not," I say and pull away from him.

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
